sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fury the German Shepherd
'BIO' Real name: Frank Blazestrum Nickname: Fury Age: 15 Hobbies: Challenging Blade Home: Grave Mountain Occupation: Free roamer Species: German Shepherd Planet: Karlonia 'History' Abandoned by his own parents, Fury sought refuge with the hedgehog tribe. Since he was not their kind, he was always discriminated against. He never had any friends and was always mistreated. Once he couldn't bare it any longer, he left the hedgehog tribe ad set out on his own. Even though he was homeless he still thought that it was better than being hated. He roamed free until he found one place that he could be alone. That was Grave Mountain. There he spent his life care free until someone came crashing into his house called Blade. Automatically he didn't like Blade. There was an obvious tension between the two. They were and still are always on ends. That time Blade crashed into his house Blade brought a little something with him. Fury, unaware of his fire attribute abilities, still charges at the robot. He and Blade are quickly defeated. They agree to stop fighting and make a truce. They worked together to defeat the robot and in the midst of battle when it seemed like they were going to lose, Fury's ability burst out from inside him. Now, Fury is skilled with his powers. The things that never seem to change are his occasional fights with Blade. They are still comrades and teammates. They work very well together and are a perfect combination in battle. 'Family' Mother: Lily Blazestrum Father: Jason Blazestrum Sister: Jenny Blazestrum 'Appearance' Fury has blue eyes and is reddish due to his fire attribute. His shoes are red, yellow, golden yellow, and green. Naturally, he doesn't have any quills since he is a German shephard. 'Personality' Fury is usually a hot head towards Blade, but he can be rather calm too. It doesn't happen often though since most of his power is fueled by rage. His fire might get out of control when he is filled with too much anger. 'Abilities/Powers' Fury can summon fire at will. His gloves harness his anger or his constant output of fire into strength to destroy things like boulders or robots. When Fury is filled with too much anger he goes into nova mad. Nova mode is when Fury is just his anger run wild. Even though it is as powerful than Blade's Cosmos Form, it can't be controlled and has many weaknesses. Nova Mode is just Fury's body controlled by his anger. Fury has no control of what's going on therefore he feels no pain and doesn't dodge attacks even if fatal. 'Rivals' Xero the Bounty Hunter Blade the Porcupine Fire Arm the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna Magma the lava creation 'Friends/Allies' Blade the Porcupine Flash the Bat Fire Arm the Hedgehog Thunder Punch the mongoose Slash the Gator Blue Jay the Blue Bird Dan Style the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog 'Enemies/Foes' Xero the Bounty Hunter Dr. Mecha the android scientist Spike the Porcupine Magma the lava creation Nova the light creation Category:German Shepherds Category:Good Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities